pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus's Grotle
| gender = Male | caught = Hora Route 5 | type = | ability = | location = With Professor Changi | evolution = Spent 1''' episodes as Turtwig | evolve1 = The Loose Cable of Monkshood Town! | evolve2 = | original trainer = Silus | story debut = The Loose Cable of Monkshood Town! | movie debut = | type1 = #78C850 | type2 = #78C850 }} '''Silus's Grotle (マシューのハヤシガメ, Mashū no Hayashigame) is the tenth Pokémon Silus caught in the Hora region. History Grotle was caught as a Turtwig sometime between Parents in Moonkshood! and The Loose Cable of Monkshood Town! on Hora Route 5, replacing Roselia as Silus' Grass-type Pokémon. In The Loose Cable of Monkshood Town!, Silus uses it to battle against the Gym Leader, Cable. After successfully defeating Cable's Jolteon, it was nearly beaten by Galvantula. However, after receiving a boost of confidence, it evolved into Grotle and defeated Galvantula as well. Personality Grotle has proven to be a hardheaded Pokémon, as shown when it refused to rest, despite being thoroughly exhausted, in order to finish its battle with Galvantula in The Loose Cable of Monkshood Town!. Biology As Turtwig Turtwig's appearance is characteristic of a turtle or tortoise, and it is primarily light green in coloration. Its prominent, yellow-colored jawbone may denote a relationship to the snapping turtle. Its green and yellow body is covered by a shell. A small seedling grows on a brown-colored patch on its head, similar to the plant bulb on Bulbasaur's back and the leaf on Chikorita's head, the plant part revealing its Grass-type nature. The brown shell on its back has a thick black stripe and rim, and is apparently made of earth. The shell should feel moist on a healthy Turtwig. Turtwig’s eyes are yellow, as are its feet, and Turtwig’s tail is small. Turtwig is a Pokémon that tends to be non-violent. As a show of affection, some Turtwig have been known to chomp their trainer's head. The leaf on its head will wilt if it becomes thirsty. As a result, it lives in areas that are close to lakes. Turtwig is also sometimes either shy and lazy, or outgoing and protective. As a plant-based Pokémon, Turtwig usually nourishes itself through photosynthesis. It can eat berries like other Pokémon. It also drinks water, which hardens its soil-based shell. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. As Grotle The shell possessed by Turtwig has grown to protect Grotle's entire head, back, and short tail, and, along with its change of coloration to yellow, now appears sectioned. Turtwig's sprout has migrated to Grotle's back and grown into full bushes, which may occasionally be seen carrying brown, acorn-like nuts. There are three long, brown ridges on the top of Grotle's shell. Grotle's lower jaw is yellow in coloration and has triangular extensions on the cheeks. Grotle's feet are also colored yellow, each with three claws. Abilities As Turtwig Turtwig can utilize the sun in order to use moves like Synthesis and Solarbeam. Its rock hard shell provides great defense but reduces its speed. Turtwig receives a huge power boost to its Grass-type moves when it is weary from battle. Turtwig are also capable of many other Grass-type moves such as Razor Leaf and Giga Drain. As Grotle In The Loose Cable of Monkshood Town!, Grotle proved to be both resilient and bursting with energy, able to defeat Cable's Galvantula, despite being worn out, from its battles as a Turtwig, against Jolteon. It later went on to defeat Magnezone as well, making it Silus' first Pokémon to single-handedly defeat a Gym Leader. Moves Appearances Trivia * Grotle is the first Pokémon Silus captures off-screen. * Of Silus' Pokémon, Grotle evolved the quickest, having evolved in its debut chapter. ** It was the last of the three Starter Pokémon Silus obtained in Hora to evolve into its second stage. Eternal links Category:Pokemon